


X-Ray

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Flatmates [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, John Watson is a Saint, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John takes a cue from his favorite show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X-Ray

“The sooner you let them take the x-ray, the sooner we can leave.”

“It’s a waste of time. I know it’s not broken. Can’t we just go home? I’ll even let you bandage it, _doctor.”_ Sherlock struggled to sound cooperative, but he couldn’t hide the sarcastic bite at the end of his sentence. He tried giving John his best puppy-dog eyes.

“Nope. I’m not Molly and I’m not Mrs Hudson. That doesn’t work on me and you know it,” John said sternly.

“It does sometimes,” Sherlock grumbled. He tried to drum his fingers impatiently on his knee. He winced.

“See? Even if it’s just a bad sprain—and I’m fairly certain it’s broken and I’m a doctor; I know the difference—you’ll be better off knowing for sure and having it splinted properly.”

“I don’t like x-rays. All that radiation.” Sherlock glanced sideways at his flatmate, testing out his new approach.

“Says the man who once had contaminated metal in the flat so he could see how much tissue damage was incurred while assembling a dirty bomb?”

“You didn’t let me finish that one,” Sherlock pouted openly.

“We were evacuated! The flat was hot! Stop squirming and let them get this done, you great idiot. Here…” John paused and pulled a small crumbled bag from his pocket. “Want a jelly baby?”


End file.
